


Fearless

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Panic Attack Mention, warning for almost drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt: Hi could I please get a Spencer x reader where the reader is afraid of large sums of water, but has to chase an unsub into a lake one day. During the struggle the unsub is able to get her head underwater. The team arrives in time to subdue the unsub and Spencer rushes to (Y/N)s side immediately to calm her down and take care of her.





	Fearless

I jumped out of the car, ignoring whatever Spencer was trying to tell me, toward the unsub. Before I could even start to think of my biggest fear, large sums of water, I just reacted to my job. Looking back, I should have thought about it before acting. I ran toward the unsub, with my gun raised toward him as he ran toward a bridge.

“Sir,” I yelled, hoping that he could hear me. “Stand down.”

I was wishing that he would stop, but no. Though, he was running away from the FBI. Then, I realized he was doing the one thing I was truly dreading, about to jump into the lake. I, thankfully, was a sprinter on the track team so I was able to catch up to him quickly. Just as he hit the water, I jumped in right behind him.

I had the misfortune to not only fall right on him but also forgetting to take my phone out of my phone so that was going to be a hassle to deal with later. I began fighting the man, somehow trying to ignore the reason why my phone was getting wet, as I somehow punched him in the face. That made him madder, I suppose as he was able to grab me and push my head underwater.

I started to really panic. I kept my eyes shut closed as my head started to hurt because I couldn’t breathe. I opened my mouth, hoping to breath but I only got mouthfuls of water. I was still underwater, struggling to breath, but I felt the mass of the man holding me down shift. I was able to swim up, gasping for air I desperately needed.

I rubbed my eyes and when I opened them I saw Hotch wrestling with the man. I looked around the lake and started screaming. Soon enough, Spencer was in the water next to me making sure I knew he was there next to me as he got me out of the lake.

When I was on the bridge, I stopped screaming but I was definitely out of it.

“It’s okay,” Spence said with water dripping from his hair and with his hands on the side of my head. “You’re going to be okay.”

He said in gentle voice and simply let me hug him. I heard Hotch pass us with the unsub restrained in his arms. I have no idea what he said as I was focused on getting my breathing back to normal and realizing that I wasn’t in that water anymore. I broke away from the hug as Hotch started to walk away.

“Can we go home?” I asked Spencer, just wanting to crawl into bed with him and not do anything.

“Of course,” He said helping me up and walking toward the car.


End file.
